


Iron Man? More Like Spider-Man

by UnicornAffair



Series: The Amazing Spider-Billy [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, cranscott week, very minor Trimberly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: With great power comes great responsibility. Living a dual life was hard for Billy Cranston especially when it came to one Jason Scott. Having a crush is hard, especially when the object of Billy's affection had feelings for his alter-ego Spider-man. Things start to go awry in the normally peaceful town of Angel Grove and it's up to Spider-Man to save the day and win the heart of the quarterback.Cranscott Week Day 2: Favorite AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Cranscott week everyone! I can't offer much as far as gifs or video edits or anything like that so I will be writing this fic throughout the week.

Before the famous spider-bite that had given Billy Cranston amazing abilities to scale walls, sling webs, super strength and reflexes to kill for, he was just a regular quiet kid that attended Angel Grove high. In fact to most of the population, that’s all he was. Surely the nerdy kid could never be the web-slinging hero seen in the news. He was the one that was constantly being picked on by petty bullies with low self esteem. That was until Jason Scott, golden boy of Angel Grove, stepped in. After one bitch-slap heard around the world, everyone knew that it was a bad idea to mess with Billy Cranston. He defended him when others wouldn't. Not that Billy needed defending _now,_ but he would always appreciate what Jason did for him.

In return, Billy suggested that he help Jason with his homework and now he found himself tutoring the football player every Wednesday after school. Billy never met anyone who struggled this much with math, for him personally it clicked so easily. After a couple of sessions Jason asked if they could spend more time with one another. He needed all the extra help he could get to keep his grade point average high enough to be on the team. Billy happily obliged and even looked forward to their after school sessions in the library.

Over time the superhero started to develop feelings for the quarterback, the romantic kind. Billy was highly aware of how Jason's eyebrows narrowed when he was frustrated with a problem, the way he would rub his forehead when he was so deep in thought. Billy's favorite was when he could tell the other boy the good news of getting a difficult problem right. Jason's eyes would light up with excitement, his smile bright, proud of himself for beating his own self doubts. Billy wished he would smile this way more often, yeah, Cranston had it bad for a football player.

If they weren't in their private tutoring session Jason and Billy didn’t cross paths much at school. With Billy on an advanced track to get college credits, he wasn’t in the same level of classes Jason took. Billy could only steal glances at him in between classes at his locker, or at lunch period where he would sit with his best friend Trini. The two were considered outcasts by the high school social food chain, but they would always look out for one another. Today they sat at their usual table in the corner, no one dared to bother them with Trini giving anyone who came close a death glare. It was not worth it to mess with the pint sized girl with a bite.

Trini followed Billy’s gaze to the popular table, where the football players sat. Jason appeared to be on top of the world, laughing at something Kimberly Hart had told him. The pretty head cheerleader and the quarterback of the football team were undoubtedly close friends. Angel Grove seemed to just expect that the pair would start dating soon, become prom king and queen. Do the whole fall in love as high school sweethearts and continue the cycle of beautiful popular kids.

“People like us don't stand a chance with people like them” Trini sighed, she knew exactly how Billy was feeling as she harbored a crush on one Kimberly Hart. A girl who didn't even know her name, hell, she didn't even know she existed. “It's just how it is”

Billy took a bite out of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, “You don't know that for sure” He remained an optimist, “If Kimberly and Jason were really dating, then they'd be Facebook official by now” Billy shrugged, that was what people did to let everyone else know they were unavailable. “They don't even hold hands” with the amount of hi-fives Billy had received he could guess he held the quarterback's hand more than Kimberly does. That brought a smile to his face, one Trini didn't miss.

“You're hopeless” She sighed, Trini liked Jason for what he did to defend Billy but if he _ever_ hurt her best friend she was not afraid to egg his car in retaliation. “Just be careful”

 

***********

Jason seemed to be in better spirits today during tutoring. “Hey man, I just wanted to thank you” he was about to pat Billy’s shoulder, hesitating remembering that the other boy didn't like to be touched. It was hard for Jason, he wasn't the best with his words, as a more physical person he showed how he was feeling through contact. A hand grab to shoulder bump, a hi five, simple gestures. “I got a B- on my last math quiz and I know I wouldn't have gotten there if it wasn't for your help” He reached into his back pocket to pull out a small booster pack of Avengers collectible cards, “It's not much, but I wanted to thank you. I know you have a thing for these”

Of course Billy collected Avengers cards. Hell if he had the money he would be collecting anything superhero related. One day he would be recognized for his heroics outside, that he could stand tall with the likes of Iron Man or Captain America. He could one day be an _action figure_ , or even a lunchbox. For now, Billy stuck to collecting cards, he kept them neatly organized in a binder each card protected by a plastic casing. “You didn't have to get me anything” he sat down in his chair so he could open the pack up. With it being a booster pack there would only be ten collectible cards and one holographic. Most of the ones in this pack were doubles of what he had already. That was okay, he had a lucrative eBay account for other collectors. The holographic card however was something new, a rendition of Black Panther leaping off of a car, his arm extended as if he were going to slash a villain with his claws. Billy had no idea who the artist behind the cards were, but they certainly knew how to capture the man’s good side.

“It was the least I could do” Jason rubbed the back of his neck, he wasn't going to regret spending five dollars. With his entire future riding on his football success he didn't have much money to spend elsewhere. He was relieved that Billy tutored him out of the kindness of his heart instead of charging him, “I like Spider-Man a lot too, maybe one day he’ll be an Avenger”

 _That_ perked Billy’s interest, “Yeah I think he's really cool” Little did Jason know he was speaking with the webslinger himself, “Did you see on the news he stopped that bank robbery last night?” Billy couldn’t hold back his excitement, he loved talking about his good deeds with someone... _anyone_ who would really listen to him. Spider-Man was here to clean up the city of any crime. “He got ‘em real good”

“Yeah he really did” Jason laughed, shaking his head, “I don’t know why people even _try_ to get away with anything here” Bank robbers and common thieves were really no match for someone with superpowers. They should really invest in moving to a different city if they wanted a fair chance against the human police force. “I guess they think all it takes is one bullet”

Billy’s expression sobered, “Spider-Man’s too quick to get shot” Jason was right, even with his spidey senses all it technically could take was one good hit to the head. Billy didn’t want to think about it. He trusted his own abilities and instincts would be good enough to handle common criminals.

The only real challenge that he had ever gone up against was a woman by the name of Rita Repulsa. Back when Billy first got his superpowers, he faced off with a crazed woman who wielded a powerful scepter with a glowing green stone that gave her abilities of her own. Powers such as super strength of her own, and summoning creatures from the Earth as mindless pawns to attack. She caused nothing but destruction in her path, her goal was to watch the city burn. To this day that was the toughest fight of his life and he barely skated by with his inexperience. Now she was held up in a metahuman prison on an island by the edge of town. He didn’t know where she came from, but he was sure that without her scepter she wouldn’t be able to escape and cause more havoc. The city was safe on Billy’s watch.

“Spider-Mans just a guy under that suit” Jason argued, “He just needs to be more careful is all. Even heroes can get hurt” The town was still rebuilding despite it being a year since Repulsa’s attack. Jason put his hands up in defense, seeing that Billy didn’t like what he had to say, “I didn’t mean anything by it. He’s done a lot of good for this city” If there wasn’t a Spider-Man, Angel Grove would probably cease to exist. “Hell, he inspires me to be a better person”

Billy tilted his head to the side in confusion, Jason defended him from bullies _before_ Spider-Man was even on the scene. To Billy, Jason was already a good guy, he didn’t understand why Jason was so hard on his own character. “You’re already a good person”

Jason sighed, sitting down on the edge of the table, “The greatest thing about Spider-Man is that...we don’t know who he is” Billy didn’t know where he was going to this, “Spider-Man can be _anyone_ under that mask. All he wants is to help right? It doesn’t matter who he is. I could be Spider-Man... _you_ could be Spider-Man” Oh if only Jason knew, “He’s just a guy striving to make the world a better place”

Billy felt the warmth build up in his chest at the compliments, of course Jason didn’t know he was talking to the man behind the mask, but Billy took it to heart. He inspired people everyday but to have such an effect on someone he cared so much about...it felt pretty damn good. “I didn’t know you liked Spider-Man so much”

“Everyone has to have someone to look up to I guess” Jason scratched the back of his ear, turning his head down and away from Billy, for whatever reason his face was starting to get red. Weird, it wasn’t warm in the library.

“Do you want me to open up a window?” Billy asked, tilting his head to the side, he didn’t understand why Jason seemed so startled at the question. “You look like you’re warm. I can open a window for you so we can get a breeze in here” He suggested, motioning behind him to the windows in the corner of the room.

“Oh no that’s fine” Jason started to occupy himself with properly sitting down in a chair and getting out his homework so Billy could help him with his algebra. He hated math so much, but spending time with Billy made the suffering worth it. “Let’s just get started”

 

********

 

Patrolling the streets of Angel Grove kind of sucked, there weren’t many buildings for him to swing off of. He would do much better in a bigger city like New York. Oh wow New York...once he finished high school he could move out to a big city and _really_ do some good. With all of the practice he had here in this small harbor town, he’d be ready.

Billy had mastered the art of patrolling, he would wear his suit underneath his clothes so if anything was happening nearby he could quickly find a place to change and put on his mask. He would just take a walk around the town, doing a couple of laps around the small town and making sure to check the harbor and the park. On most days Angel Grove appeared to be a quiet town, but the docks could be a bit shady, with questionable characters and shipments.

As Billy rounded the corner he could feel something in his gut wasn’t right. Call it a spidey-sense. He slowly started to unzip his hoodie, trying not to draw any attention to himself as he rounded a corner. He needed to hide his clothes in a backpack before he could make an appearance as Spider-Man. When he concentrated hard enough he could hear the sound of something--someone hitting a metal dumpster. There was a scuffle of some sort and he needed to put an end to it.

Having the higher ground and getting the drop in on an unsuspecting enemy gave Billy an extreme advantage so as quietly as he could he scaled the wall, and stood upon a roof. Below he could see that Jason was currently in a fist fight with three larger men. A fisherman looked badly beaten on the ground, trying to get to his feet to either escape. Billy didn’t have much time to put two and two together but he quickly guessed Jason stepped in to help someone who looked like he was in trouble. When one of the thugs had taken out a knife, Billy had to step in and assist.

Making an entrance, Billy used shot out a web to stick onto the knife and pull it up quickly. With the three looking up it was too late, Billy had already jumped off of the roof to land on one of the men. The force of the landing keeping him down and out, that was one. “Really? You guys should know by now that you aren’t going to get away with anything in my town” One of the men came at Billy throwing his weight into his punches. Billy simply moved his head to the side, to the other side, and ducked out of the way of the last punch. It didn’t even seem fair, but neither was ganging up on a teenager. With a swift elbow to the side of the jaw, Billy’s super strength knocked the man out.

Jason knew that he could count on Spider-Man to take care of these three, his concern was the man on the ground. “It’s going to be okay” He tried helping him to his feet, “Can you walk? We should get you inside”

The battered fisherman put an arm around Jason’s shoulders, “Something’s coming. It needs to be stopped” The man pulled Jason by his letterman jacket, whispering in his ear, “ _Gold_ ”

“What?” He asked, concern laced oh his face, clearly this man needed to seek some medical attention. Jason supported the man, his strength as a football player handy. Jason knew the harbor like the back of his hand, his father worked here, meaning that he would be close. Sam Scott would know what to do in a situation like this.

“Go! I’ve got this” Spider-Man tapped his chest, his shoulders swaying side to side as he sized the remaining man up. “If you must come at me, well then come at me bro”

The man wasn’t dumb like the second guy, he wasn’t going to charge Spider-Man with a lackluster punch. Instead he whipped out a gun, it came to a quick draw. Behind his mask Billy’s eyes widened. _All it would take is one good shot._ Billy crouched low and shot a web up before the man could fire off his weapon. Phew. Good thing too, he couldn’t risk _Jason_ or the civilian to get shot. Wanting to show off a little finesse he used a second shot of web to grab ahold of the dumpster, using that he swung it into the man, trapping him between the metal receptacle and the brickwall of the alleyway. The third man whom Billy originally knocked to the ground, made it to his feet, he was the smartest of the trio and tried to run away. Ha, as if. Billy then shot another web to completely entangle the man, making him trip and fall to the ground. He wasn’t going anywhere.

“Who are you?” Spider-Man asked, tilting his head to the side as he approached the still conscious man behind the dumpster. He looked to be the leader of the group, “Why attack that man?”

The assailant spit in Billy’s direction, “I’m not telling you a thing” He scoffed, “And kid, I’m not afraid of you. You don’t have the balls yet” It was true, Billy didn’t like the idea of hurting people more than he needed to. He used his webs to confine, never to go further than that. He had a limit. These men were unarmed and subdued. This was for the police now. “Besides you’re too late. A storm’s coming.”

Jason came out of the nearest bar he had taken the injured man, a baseball bat in hand he was ready to help out Spider-Man if he could. By the time he reached the alleyway it looked like he had it under control. Jason witnessed as his hero knocked the man against the wall out with a punch, very effective. “Spider-Man” He approached him slowly, afraid to startle him, Jason didn’t mean any harm...if anything he was a little nervous to actually be talking to Spider-Man, the urban legend. “I guess there was a fourth guy, he was gone before I got there” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down, he wished he could do more to help out, “Took some sort of briefcase. Kept mentioning gold...I don’t know what that's about”

“Are you okay though?” Spider-Man turned, his question surprised Jason, “What you did for that man was pretty brave” Also extremely stupid, Jason could have been stabbed by one of those men. “But don’t do something like that again” He wouldn’t forgive himself if something happened to Jason and he couldn’t be there to protect him. Billy was _supposed_ to be a hero after all. “You could’ve gotten really hurt”

“I was trying to do the right thing” He knew the masked man was right, what he did was reckless, but he still stood by his action of trying to help him. “But I’m fine, you came” Jason shyly smiled, “...Thank you for saving me by the way”

Thank god for wearing a mask that covered his entire face, otherwise Jason would be seeing Billy grin from ear to ear. Of course Jason was thanking _Spider-Man_ not _Billy Cranston_. “That’s what I do” Before he could allow himself to get distracted by how sheepish Jason was acting, he had to ask about the real problem at hand, “Was there anything about the briefcase that was special?” And more importantly, why would a common fisherman have it?

“It was from Zordon Labs” Jason shrugged, “That’s all I know”

Billy did _not_ like the sound of that. Zordon labs was in a city over the mountain. Billy couldn’t quite place his finger on what went down behind closed doors but that was where he was originally bit by a spider...the whole reason he had his abilities was because of that lab. That wasn’t a fisherman they saved, if it was a Zordon Labs employee something bigger was going on. Gold. It wasn’t much to work off on. “Stay out of trouble” Billy pointed to Jason’s chest, “I mean it. Leave the fight to me” He paused, stopping himself from shooting a web and leaving the premise. “...Could you call the cops for me?”

The football player relaxed, chuckling at that, “Yeah I can do that, anything for you Spider-Man”

 

**********************************

 

Billy spent all night trying to figure out the connection to Zordon Labs and the gold. With so little to go off of he couldn’t come up with much. Especially without access to the facilities. That was a job for Billy Cranston, not Spider-Man. He decided that he would try talking with the guidance counselor to see if he could apply for an internship or even just a tour of the place so he could get himself inside. The sooner the better. All he needed to do was stop at his locker so he would be well prepared to skip a lunch period and get to his next classes. He took a moment to steal a glance in Jason Scott’s direction, the quarterback also exchanging textbooks at his locker. Billy smiled to himself seeing pictures of Spider-Man lining the inside of his locker door.

A couple of the football players approached Jason, with his back turned he didn’t see the shove coming. “Looks like Jason’s gay for Spider-Man” The football player, Jason’s supposed teammate, jeered. Everyone around started to look in their direction, hearing the commotion.

“What?” Jason breathed out, a choked laugh escaping his throat, “That’s ridiculous”

The linebacker wasn’t so convinced, “Is it?” He pushed Jason’s locker door open further, “Then what’s this?”

Jason’s jaw clenched, trying to close the door “It’s nothing” Billy wanted to do something, he should do something, but he didn’t want to make things worse for Jason. It was one thing for the quarterback to defend the geek but the geek to defend the quarterback? What worried him more was that his secret identity could come into question if he totally lays these guys out with ease.

“If liking Spider-Man is gay then sign me up for the parade” A voice broke up Jason and the linebackers conversation. Zack Taylor, the resident rebel misfit of the school slung his arm around Jason’s shoulders, smirking to the linebacker. No one messed with Zack...the dude was crazy. Rumor had it that he carried around a switchblade just to see if he could get away with having one at school. “The dudes a hero” He swatted at the homophobic football players chest, “You’re telling me that if _Spider-Man_ came to your house and offered to sleep with you, you’d turn the dude down?” Zack laughed incredulously, “That’s like a disservice to our country, man” Seeing that they were causing a scene, Zack only spoke louder, “I’d say yes! I’m pretty sure most of this hallway would agree that they’re gay for Spider-Man.”

Billy looked from one end of the hallway to another. He reall the wasn't sure how he felt about being a sex symbol. The thought never really crossed his mind, that people would find Spider-Man desireable. Oh. No. He was someone's fantasy. It never dawned on him until now. 

The linebacker hit his friend's arm, the extra muscle to further intimidate Jason, they needed to back down. This was getting too weird, and they didn’t want any part of it. When the boys walked away Zack moved his arm away from Jason’s shoulder, “Ah don’t worry about them. If you like dudes so what? Am I right? I wasn’t kidding when I said I’d get down with Spider-Man”

“Why are you talking to me?” Jason shook his head, all he wanted to do was get his books in his bag and get the hell out of there. Especially now that everyone was looking at him. “I could’ve handled that myself”

“Yeah you were doing a real good job” Zack rolled his eyes, “You’re welcome by the way” He honestly had so much fun riling up the jock’s feathers. He considered it to be his good deed of the day. Zack paused, “Are you gay?” Seeing the way Jason glared at him he knew he needed to back off, “Okay then” The daredevil clicked his tongue and saluted to his new friend-not-friend. “I’ll be seeing you around Scott”

When Zack backed away, Billy took this as his cue to approach Jason, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah they were just messing around” Jason shook his head, trying not to make this a bigger deal then it needed to be, “We tease each other all the time” Billy sensed that what Jason was telling him was _probably_ a lie. “We on for a study session tonight?”

Billy shook his head, “I can’t tonight” He needed to get to the bottom of this mysterious briefcase, if there was something big coming to Angel Grove he needed to be prepared. Billy missed the flash of disappointment on Jason’s face, “Will tomorrow work?”

“Yeah, that’s fine” Jason closed his locker and slung his bag over his shoulder, “I’ll catch you later Billy”

Billy watched as the football player headed in the other direction before glancing over to the closed locker….so _Billy_ may not of had a chance with the quarterback but _Spider-Man_ surely did. Now that was something he could work with. Save the town, get the guy. All Billy needed was a plan to pull this all together.


	2. Goldar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy faces a new challenge in the shape of a gold giant. Spider-Man gets closer to the object of his affections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Cranscott week had to come during a holiday week. But the good thing about being on flights as it gave me a lot of time to write. 
> 
> hope you enjoy chapter 2!

As Billy Cranston he had an easy time just walking into the doors of Zordon Labs. His mother dropped him off, packed him a lunch and was well on his way. Angel Grove set him up with an interview with their connections at the lab, a vocational program for gifted students to have some real working experience before applying for colleges. Having an internship at Zordon labs looked great on college applications and if Billy wanted to move to a big city, it would give him a great chance. He felt bad that he was using this solely to have a chance to search the labs for any clues on the missing gold...element. Saving the town had to come first, though to keep up appearances he would have to go to the interview and if he happened to get the internship it would be a bonus.

Billy had only come to Zordon labs once before, the monumental field trip where he may have gone into a room he wasn’t supposed to. He remembered the facility like the back of his hand, at least the parts had already seen. Even before the spiderbite that changed his life Billy had an excellent memory. He could recollect memories from as something mundane as what he ate for lunch six weeks ago. A gift in a place like this. With so many different floors and hallways all looking the same, it was easy for a person to get lost.

With a visitor pass, Billy was able to access the most basic level of the building without another employee with them. That was fine. He told his mother that he would need all day at Zordon labs, and it wasn’t like he was lying persay, he would need more than the slotted interview time to do a little digging of his own. Billy entered the first floor bathroom, he needed a way to scope the place and remain undetected by the security cameras. He smiled wide when he noticed the air vent, the perfect place for a spider to crawl through.

Billy made sure to check and see if he had company before feeling safe enough to scale the wall. The vent being in a high place didn't prove to be a challenge for Billy, nor did using his strength to force it open. Once he was securely inside the vent he had to cover his tracks. Using a shot of web on every corner of the lid-cap he could trust that the vents cover was securely placed. On the outside it would appear like nothing had ever happened...as far as a way out of the vent, he'd have to think about that later.

Billy knew that he could be in these vents for a long while, looking around aimlessly for a clue, with only the word gold to work off of it proved to be a challenge. A natural problem solver, Billy concluded that instead of looking through the labs themselves all he would have to do was find the president of the companies office. He would have files and records of everything that went on under this roof.

Despite his height, and wearing civilian clothes, Billy was able to crawl through the tightly enclosed space of the vents fairly easily. The vents doubled as a maze to the inexperienced, Billy could get a mental picture of a grid as he passed by the main lobby. With the use of his special gripping abilities he could scale the first path in order to get to a higher level. If he were the president of a lab, he would make sure to put his office in the top floor. It showed everyone who was the boss.

Billy had been expecting to do more leg work, to have to look through files or to have to do his best and try to hack into a computer. What he ended up finding was the head of Zordon labs speaking to a giant screen of a wall.

“Alpha Five. I need to know what we're dealing with” In his hand, Dr. Zordon had a tumbler of scotch, a bit early to be a drink.

“The prototype to project Goldar has indeed been stolen” The robotic voice responded, Alpha Five must have been a program Dr. Zordon created to keep his thoughts together. “If fully assembled it could cause catastrophe aye yi yi”

“We have to prepare a counter measure” Dr. Zordon took a long swig of his drink. “I can't let this laboratory be responsible for another accident” There was Rita Repulsa, a former employee and the sudden appearance of a Spider-Man. Dr. Zordon could connect both of those occurrences to his lab, even if the small town media couldn't. “What's our worst case scenario?”

“At full potential Goldar can stand as tall as a skyscraper. Made of a pure element. Worst case scenario would be loss of control.” Alpha Five stated, “Your designs really were brilliant sir”

Zordon rubbed his forehead, “That's the last time we take a military contract”

Billy’s eyes widened at the new information. The storm was coming, and this one would be the size of a giant. Based on what Alpha said it sounded like whoever was interested in the prototype didn't have everything they needed just yet. Spider-Man had his work cut out for him. He still had time.

**********

When a person's best friend calls needing help, all other responsibilities has to be pushed aside, even for Spider-Man. Being there for Trini had to come first. She had gotten into an argument with her overbearing mother and needed to be out of that house. Billy gladly took her to the local Krispy Kreme, if he ever felt blue donuts and sugary treats surely made him feel better.

“And then she said pee in that cup” Trini had been explaining to Billy what the latest mother-daughter conflict had been about. He tried to be a good listener and nod along to show his interest, but his mind traveled back to what he heard in Zordon labs. Someone was out there with the potential to create a Godzilla sized monster made completely out of gold. “God I gotta get out of that house”

Billy offered a half smile, “Just think, when we graduate we can leave this town behind and go to New York” The two of them had a goal, not that Trini knew the true reason to why he wanted to go to the big apple, but they were going to stick together. “...Did you actually pee in the cup?”

Trini glared at him, “Of course not, I got the hell out of there” she took a bite out of her donut, raising a brow at her companion, “You gonna tell me what's got you so distracted?” she knew Billy long enough to know when something was on his busy mind, “This about the Zordon internship? They're idiots if they don't pick you” Her eyes narrowed, “Or is this Jason Scott related?”

Neither, he could only focus on one issue at a time, and right now a gold monster trumped both of those things. He shook his head no, “It’s nothing”

“You're an awful liar” Trini wasn't convinced, “You know you can tell me anything” And Billy knew that, he wished he could tell her everything, but it was safer for her if she didn't know. If he did end up developing a real enemy, or if any of the criminals he put in prison wanted to get back at him his friends and family would be easy targets.

“I know” He nodded, “I'm really glad we're friends”

Trini let the interrogation go, “Me too B”

When the pair were finished with their donuts, Billy suggested a walk in the park and some fresh air would do them some good. As soon as they left the Krispy Kreme, they felt a rumble underneath them, oh no, something was coming. Billy wrapped his arms around Trini, using his body as a shield to protect her from any threat from above. It was a natural reaction to the sense of danger.

“Whoa it's okay” Trini patted her friend's arm, “It was just a little earthquake. I'm fine”

Billy relaxed, letting go of his friend, trying to laugh off the embarrassment as best as he could. “My bad” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I guess I got a little jumpy”

Before Trini could respond, the clock tower’s roof from across the street blew straight off. Emerging from its wake was a giant almost human-like creature dripping with gold. The pair of teenagers watched on with wide eyes as the golden giant spread wings from its back.

“What the fu-” Billy shoved Trini inside the Krispy Kreme before she could finish her sentiments. He needed to know she was safe and currently under a roof was much safer than out in the open. “Hey!”

“Stay here” he directed her, sitting her down in a chair. “I gotta go” as he started to back out of the dining establishment he waved his arms at her, “Stay here!”

“Stay here? Billy where are you going?” Trini wasn't the type to just sit around as her friend went back outside where the giant gold monster stood. As if. She thought she was right behind him but by the time she left the restaurant there was no sign of him, “Billy!” Shit where the hell did he go? The pair couldn't go to New York if Billy got himself squished.

Okay so he probably could of handled that better and he felt really bad about it, but the town needed Spider-Man, Trini would understand. Well, not that he could tell her, she would just think he abandoned her. That didn't sound good. He would have to make it up to her. Buy her dinner, maybe get her Kimberly Hart’s number, yeah she'd like that. How would he get Kimberly Hart’s number? That's a tall order. Too many thoughts were shooting through his mind. He needed to focus. Right now Angel Grove needed Spider-Man, not Billy Cranston.

Getting the opportunity to change, he emerged from a nearby alleyway suited up and ready to fight. Ever since Rita Repulsa, he didn't have a challenge quite like this. Fighting a thief hand to hand differed greatly to taking down a pure element the size of King Kong.

Billy used a web to try and swing by the creature, he wanted a full look to what he was dealing with. He could hear the citizens of Angel Grove below cheering in relief that their local hero was around to save the day. As he circled Goldar, he couldn't see any viable weaknesses that he could exploit. This wasn't good.

Angel Grove didn't have many tall buildings, he didn't have much to latch his web onto. As the mighty Goliath swung its arm back to try and take out the roof of another building Billy attempted to swing a web to grab a hold of its arm. The web only absorbed into its body. “Oh no” The realization came too late and the creature, now with Billy attached to the end of the web, was able to swing the hero up and right back to the ground. “Ow...not a good plan” Spider-Man groaned in pain, rolling over to his side, slow to get up.

Goldar slowly turned away from the masked teenager, starting to stomp off in the other direction. How does one beat living gold? Billy had an idea but he needed to get the attention of the beast first. Using a car that was parked by a meter, he used his web to grab a hold of it and swing it at the back of the beast. Right between it's wings the car exploded.

“Dude! What the hell? That was my car!” The owner of the car stared in shock as in seconds his most prized possession blew up in front of him. Goldar stuttering forward but no real damage had been done. “That wasn't even worth it!”

“Sorry! I am so sorry!” Billy turned, he held the back of his head with one hand and pointed at Goldar with the other, “I gotta deal with this” With the creature turning back around, Billy had to pull his attention away from the distressed citizen. “I'm sorry!” He apologized again, darting forward and using his web to swing on top of the Krispy Kreme.

“Think Billy think” He told himself as he paced back and forth. Billy’s webs wouldn't directly work on it, the car barely phased it. No matter how much he could physically try to attack it, nothing seemed to be working.

Spider-Man watched as the local police tried to form a blockade, the few Angel Grove squad cars in a line. There was no time to stop Goldar from taking a chunk of molten gold from its body to throw and coat the cars, making them completely useless. For Goldar to even be able to do that it's core temperature would have to be so high...that was it. A quick cool down would be his best bet.

Landing back down to the ground he rushed to the nearest fire hydrant. Ripping off the lid with his superstrength and using his foot to guide a steady stream and a blast of cold water at the monsters leg. Steam released from Goldar’s leg the creature crippling underneath the blast. As it started to come down to it’s knee it decided to take out the Krispy Kreme on its way down. Oh no. Trini.

Billy forced himself to leave the fire hydrant in order to try and prevent the falling building from hurting any innocent people. He was relieved to see out of the corner of his eye that Trini tackled Kimberly Hart out of the way of a falling piece of debris. Maybe she didn't need him to get her number for her after all.

Spider-Man had a duty to his small town first. He used his strength to clear the rubble, digging his way through to get employees of Krispy Kreme free. At the feeling of another ground quake, Spider-Man knew he couldn't pull away from Goldar much longer. “Trini!” He rushed over to the small girl, he grabbed both of her arms, “I need you to get these people to safety”

Trini gave the hero a questioning look, how the hell did he know her name? And why was this so familiar? She wasn't going to question the one person who seemed to be making a difference and just nodded along. “You can count on me”

“I know I can” he sent her a double thumbs up, one for trusting her to be able to help the injured, the other for scoring points with her crush. Spider-Man was nothing but supportive of his friends romantic endeavors.

As he headed back to the siege he could hear a very impressed Kimberly Hart comment, “You know Spider-Man?”

“Yeah, we’re cool” Atta girl. She could continue to impress the cheerleader by helping people in need. Billy would have to trust that she would be safe.

When Billy returned to his fire hydrant he quickly noted that Goldar grew its leg back and was further along the street, out of the range of this current hydrant. Damn. This thing couldn't possibly have a mind of its own. Someone had to be controlling it. It was too risky to try and find them, he needed to take this monster down and quick.

It didn't help that Goldar had been taking roofs off of buildings, Spider-Man’s way of getting around quickly. He had to do this on foot. As he ran up the street to catch up to the beast he noticed Zack Taylor and Jason Scott annoying its legs by blasting them with fire extinguishers and then scattering away before he could hit them.

Oh no. Irritate the giant gold molten lava man-thing with wings. Billy expected this behavior from Zack but Jason he thought was smarter than this. They just had this conversation. That Jason wouldn't put himself in a dangerous situation...not even Spider-Man could talk him out of a dumb idea. All Jason wanted to do was help people, be his own hero.

“Jason watch out!” Zack shouted, but it was too late. Goldar smacked Jason back into a brick wall, the impact knocking the quarterback out cold in a second. Zack had to abandon his fire extinguisher to check if Jason was even still breathing. That was it this monster was going down.

Billy needed to knock this monster into the harbor. Fully douse it in water to make it evaporate. Getting it there wouldn't be an easy task but Billy was determined even more now to take it down.

His fire hydrant plan worked before, it could surely work again. He started off with the one closest to him, he needed to spray it long enough for it to stumble back. Once it stumbled back out of the way he would jump to the next one down the street. The town would have to deal with the consequences of a water problem at a later date.

Just as Billy was reaching to the end of the street he could feel his heart sink. He didn't think this plan through. There was still about a mile or two between the town of Angel Grove and the harbor. He couldn't keep using hydrants to push it back any longer.

Out of nowhere a continuous red blast of energy hit Goldar square in the chest, forcing the behemoth to continue stepping backwards. Billy’s attention turned to the source of the blast, he was hoping for Iron Man, but settled for Dr. Zordon being the man behind the weapon. He looked so cool! Like a Ghostbuster here to save the day. As Dr. Zordon continued to step forward Goldar continued to step back and back and back until tripping up and falling through the docks, taking a couple of boats out with it as it fizzled into nothingness.

Dr. Zordon attached the gun to the pack on his back, sighing at the destruction of the boats before him. “Put that on my bill”

Spider-Man quickly approached the doctor, “Would you happen to be able to put a car on that bill too?” Not that Dr. Zordon could see the sheepish smile on the boys face. He was having a one on one conversation with the genius himself.

Dr. Zordon didn't look very impressed but nodded his head along anyway. “I think you and I are due for a chat, Spider-Man” He stepped forward to the masked man, handing him a business card from his front pocket, “Come and find me”

“Will do” Spider-Man turned to the town behind them, it definitely had seen better days. His mind flashed to Trini, to the guy who lost his car...to Jason. Oh god. Was Jason okay?

                        ******

The last thing Jason Scott remembered was using a fire extinguisher to try and help Spider-Man take out a giant golden knight? He wasn't even sure what that thing was supposed to be a thing. By the time he had woken up it was already nighttime, and he was still in the hospital for overnight observation. That couldn't have been a dream, could it?

Jason propped his pillows behind his back so he could watch the news. There he watched footage of Spider-Man helping citizens by the Krispy Kreme, and using the fire hydrants to push the liquid gold out of the town. Nope it wasn't a dream of a hallucination. He watched on as the media interviewed Dr. Zordon, local expert and the man who finished the job. He couldn't have done it without the help of Spider-Man and would contribute funds to help support Angel Grove to get back on his feet.

The quarterback was then startled by a tapping on the glass of the window. He looked over and was surprised to see Spider-Man there, just hanging out. Jason did a one over of the hospital room, no one else was here to see this. Maybe he was hallucinating.

“C’mon don't leave me hanging” the masked-man motioned for the quarterback to open the glass barrier between them.

Jason prayed he had pants on as he lifted the sheet of his bed, nope, hospital gown. Oh this was embarrassing. He did his best to walk over to the window, trying to save dignity and not expose himself to his hero. Once he let him in he wanted to go straight back under a cover. Jason Scott did not want Spider-Man to see him like this.

Once he was sitting under the covers, Spider-Man sat down at the foot of the bed. Jason couldn't believe his eyes. Spider-Man was sitting right here in front of him to specifically see him, like Jason was someone special.

“You do house calls?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. Oh that was bad. Jason was never really the best with his words, especially when talking to anyone he remotely had feelings for. The guys on the football team weren't wrong when they accused Jason of liking the masked hero. Spider-Man wore an outfit that didn't leave much to hide, a slender body with that set of abs drove Jason wild.

“I wanted to see if you were okay” Spider-Man slowly nodded, Jason unable to read his expression due to the mask. “What did I tell you about doing something stupid? You could've…” he breathed out, “You were lucky to wake up”

“No offense Spider-Man...but I'm not going to run away when people need my help” He paused, “When you need my help” Risking it he moved his hand to hold onto Spider-Man’s. “You're the one crazy to think you could take that thing on your own”

Spider-Man stared down to their hands, Jason Scott was holding his hand. Billy’s heart started to beat faster in his chest. This was probably a bad idea, but it was too late now. “You have to start being more careful. I can take the hit, you can't”

Jason gently squeezed the heroes hand, man what was his suit made out of? “I can try, but I can't promise anything” The Quarterback noted quickly that the masked hero wasn't pulling away from his touch. That he wasn't shouting ‘no homo’ like many of the straight guys Jason was used to be around. Maybe….just maybe….Jason had a shot with him. “I want to thank you for saving me, again”

By the time Spider-Man tilted his head up from their entwined hands, Jason had scooted forward closer to him. His hands hovered by Billy’s neck where his mask met his suit. “By saying thank you, you already thanked me” he said in confusion, what was Jason Scott doing?

“I want to kiss you” A man of few words, Jason put it bluntly, the game he was playing was an all or nothing risk. “Is that okay?” He asked for permission to touch the other boy, he knew how crazy of a proposition it was.

Billy nodded, stunned that the football player even asked. Jason took that as permission to slowly unfold the mask up Billy’s face. Once Billy could feel his nose was now exposed he had to speak up, “That's far enough” He couldn't take his mask all the way off, Jason couldn't know that it was Billy Cranston behind the mask.

“Okay” Jason rested a hand behind his heroes mask and went in for the tender kiss. Wow he was actually living out the fantasy of kissing his heroic crush.

Billy on the other hand was seeing stars, his mind raced as he returned the kiss, following Jason’s lead. Billy never had experience with kissing another person before, he didn't want it to be bad...he was kissing Jason Scott. Oh god oh god. His first kiss was with the quarterback. The guy he'd been harboring feelings for ever since that fateful day in detention.

They were both taken back to Earth when the pair heard the sound of the door opening. Jason’s parents or a nurse to come in and check on the patient. Thank god for his spider-sense. Billy quickly hopped from the bed and ran out the open window by the time the nurse came in, leaving Jason stunned in his seat. He brought a hand to his lips, he really just kissed Spider-Man.

 

*********

  
The next day at lunch period, Jason pulled Kimberly aside. They weren't going to risk eating in the cafeteria so instead he chose to eat outside in the quad so they could have a more private conversation, “You're lying” Kimberly stared at Jason in disbelief, “You're telling me Spider-Man visited you in your hospital room and you kissed him”

“That's exactly what I'm saying” Jason kept his voice low, “Kim, you have to believe me”

Kimberly rose a questioning brow, “I’m sorry Jason it just sounds so hard to believe” She sighed, her friend really had no reason to lie about this one, “Though our town literally just got stepped on and covered in gold so I guess anything is possible” She paused, “What was it like?”

Jason took a long sip of his soda, drawing out the suspense now that Kimberly was actually listening to him, “It was nice”

Kimberly leaned forward, expecting more to come out of this, “That’s all you have to say about it?”

The quarterback shrugged, a smile on his face, “It didn't last long...but I think it could maybe happen again. He was so…” Tender probably wasn't the best word, “Gentle”

“Spider-Man a gentle lover? Really?” Kimberly leaned back, “That's actually pretty sweet”

“You sucked face with the webslinger?” Zack sat down at their square table, reaching over to Jason’s tray to steal some fries. “Legendary”

“I'm sorry, we're in a private conversation” Kimberly looked from Zack to Jason who just shrugged.

“Kim this is Zack” yeah she knew exactly who crazy Zack Taylor was. “We’re friends now” Zack grinned at her, brows waggling as he bit into a fry. “Apparently”

“Yeah we go way back” Zack really wanted in on this conversation now that they were discussing Spider-Man. “Does this mean you're his bootycall?” Kim couldn't help the laugh that escaped her throat.

Jason narrowed his eyes at the newcomer, mostly because he didn't actually have an answer to that. He kissed Spider-Man but then what? How many other people have thrown themselves at the hero. Oh god. Jason realized he probably wasn't the first to do so. “I have to go meet Billy for a tutoring session” he didn't want to get further into this conversation with Kim and Zack.

Kimberly tapped Zack’s arm and motioned into the cafeteria where Trini and Billy sat. “What do you know about that girl?” She asked curiously, wanting to change the subject to save Jason some face.

“I dunno, she seems to want to always kick my face when I talk to her” Zack shrugged, he probably deserved it, “I think her name is Didi, why?”

“It’s Trini” Kimberly distinctly remembered Spider-Man calling the girl by her name. “I wanted to thank her” She smirked, glancing up to the quarterback, “I think I'll try the Jason Scott method”

“Oh shut up” Jason couldn't hide the blush quickly appearing on his face. He should not have told his best friend that he made the move on Spider-Man under the guise of wanting to thank him. He was never going to live it down.

                           **********

Despite it being earlier in the day, Jason and Billy still met up for their study session in the library. Jason noticed right away that Billy seemed to be in high spirits, the kid could not stop smiling. His pure joy was contagious and even lifted Jason’s mood. Being around Billy could convert the jock into actually liking math.

Except today Billy didn't seem to want to talk about algebra today. “And then...and then he grabbed a car with his web, a car, Jason!” Billy would move his arms about as he motioned the fight. “Wha-pow!”

Jason laughed at Billy’s impression, “That's the sound it made? Wha-pow?” Jason Scott had such an amazing smile.

“I know what I saw”

Of course Billy had been on cloud nine. He saved the town again, has a meeting with Doctor Zordon himself, he was on the right track to get an internship and most importantly he kissed Jason Scott. Well, Jason Scott kissed Spider-Man and he didn't know that he was kissing Billy but Billy knew and he couldn't be happier.

Of course he didn't know what this meant for Spider-Man and Jason. Their moment was so tender so fast. But Billy enjoyed kissing Jason, very much so, that he looked forward to doing it again, but this time for much longer. He just needed a way to get Spider-Man and Jason in the same room again, preferably without a head injury.

At the sound of a notification, Jason checked his phone, his face falling instantly from his previous excitement. He read the news notification out loud, his voice somber, “Rita Repulsa escaped prison yesterday”

Billy’s perfect bubble popped in an instant. He brought a hand to his forehead and sighed deeply. Goldar was just a distraction for something much bigger. After a year he had to face his arch enemy again, and this time, he had much more to lose.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Building up to the best part. Final conclusion and much more Cranscott


	3. Rita Repulsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita Repulsa is out of prison and it's up to Spider-Man to take her out before she destroys the city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long. I guess I missed finishing this before Cranscott week was over...but I'm happy to say this is the last chapter. Thanks you guys for reading and commenting <3

As soon as school ended that day, Billy hurried to Reefside City so he could speak with Dr. Zordon. He wished this could be under better circumstances but with Rita Repulsa escaping prison, there was no time to call and set up a formal appointment with the scientist. Wanting to keep his identity a secret, he changed into his spider suit behind the labs, his clothes securely in his backpack. 

Spider-Man didn't use front doors, he used his ability to scale the building. It worked at the hospital, it would have to do for this as well. With Dr. Zordon being on the top floor, Billy certainly had his work cut out for him.

He instantly grabbed the attention of Alpha 5, Dr. Zordon’s computer system, who sensed a disturbance on the window and grabbed Zordon’s attention. “I'm sorry we had to meet under such circumstances” The scientist opened the window so Spider-Man could come into his office. “I'm assuming you know”

“That Rita Repulsa is out of prison?” Billy motioned with his arms to the news screen behind Dr. Zordon’s shoulder, “This isn't good! She nearly destroyed the city last time. Now she's out with a vengeance. Do you know who she's going to come for?” Billy patted his chest, “The guy that sent her to prison in the first place”

While he was on a roll he continued, stepping forward toward the scientist, “And boy howdy I’m sure she's got a bone to pick with you. I certainly do”

Dr. Zordon started to rub his temples, he wasn't fond of teenagers, or excessive talking. He enjoyed his solitude on the top floor. “You've had your abilities for over a year and you want to ask me questions now?”

Billy had come to terms with the spider bite and now the radiation affected his DNA a long time ago. He knew exactly what the study was about, he did his own research into it...not all of it legal. Once Spider-Man officially appeared on the scene Zordon Labs shut down all of its arachnid based projects. “I want to know why you wanna talk to me now” When Dr. Zordon’s brows furrowed he wanted to correct himself, “Would you have reached out to me if there wasn't a security breach at  _ your  _ facility that caused a giant gold monster?”

Dr. Zordon reached into his desk and pulled out a blue flash drive with the word  _ Spider-Boy  _ written on it. “I've been observing you for over a year. This is all of the data I've compiled on  _ you  _ and more importantly the  _ spider  _ that changed your life” He offered it to Billy as a peace offering, it wasn't like he had another copy.

Billy frowned behind his mask as he read the label of the USB, “It’s Spider- _ man _ ” he corrected him, “You didn't answer my question sir”

The scientist held the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply, “I had a bit of a crisis on my hands that took precedence” he used his remote to turn off the news story on one of the screens, “I’m the one responsible for Rita Repulsa. I needed to make sure that could never happen again”

In order to understand his enemy he wanted to know about where she came from. Why she was the way was, maybe that would help the impending battle ahead. “What did you do? Was she a scientist? Bad lab experiment? Bit by a radioactive rat?” Billy stopped his questions when Dr. Zordon raised a hand. Billy had the tendency to ask too many questions.

“As you know Zordon labs is carving our way into the future. Keeping us competitive with the beyond for humans safety” With what the Avengers deal with on a daily basis, it was foolish to stand aside and let them try and deal with it all by themselves. In case of an invasion from Thor’s world, or the Hulk going crazy, humans needed the abilities to fight back as well. That was Zordon’s goal to protect. “With  _ new  _ technology there's been a bit of a learning curve”

The CEO put on a protective rubber glove before reaching into his desk and pulling out a black box. Not one to keep a mystery going long, Dr. Zordon then opened that box and with a gloved hand pulled out a glowing red stone. “Zordon labs, and all of our projects pull energy from these”

Billy reached out to try and touch the red stone only for his hand to be swatted away by the scientist. “What is that?” It looked oddly familiar and he couldn't quite place why.

“I like to call them power coins” The scientist stated, safely returning the coin in question back to it’s home in the black box. “There are six in total. This red one, blue, yellow, black, pink and...the green one” He rubbed the back of his neck, “There's still no telling what these coins are capable of. Most are used to run generators. I used this red one here for the gun to take out Goldar” Zordon folded his arms and leaned back, “I wanted to make sure that we were safe in our endeavors. To start small, very small. We used the blue power coin on spiders and…” Dr. Zordon used his hand to motion up and down Spider-Man's body. “You're proof of what could happen”

Billy sat down in a chair in front of Dr. Zordon’s desk, setting his backpack of street clothes at his feet, “Where did these coins come from?”

“To put it simply, space” The older man replied, “Which is why I wanted to be wary. Rita my partner saw the coins as so much more. She didn’t like my method of research, that we were wasting energy on generators and that we could do more” He looked to a photo on his desk, of himself and Rita...when things were much simpler. “Spiders and insects were too small. She volunteered herself and took the green powercoin. The human body can't handle that much direct contact…” His expression fell, “She lost her mind the day she grasped it in her hand. She was no longer the partner I've worked with since college”

Billy’s eyes widened in realization, he  _ had  _ seen the green powercoin before. Rita had put it into a golden scepter to use as a weapon, her DNA already shifted due to the direct contact. Billy gained his abilities through a surrogate, a much more condensed transfer. Her abilities were stronger, much more potent, “How do we stop her?” Spider-Man asked, “How did the prison hold her so long?”

“Because I'm the one who built her cell myself” Dr. Zordon wasn't sure how she managed to escape, then again, she still had quite some pull with employees under his wing. An inside job. “I'm going to build a new cell for her using the yellow powercoin. All we need to do is subdue her” he glanced to the box, “And if you see the green powercoin. Destroy it.”

A tall order. But if anyone could do it, it was Spider-Man...well technically also the avengers. “How long until the cell will be ready?”

Dr. Zordon looked at his watch, “Give me twenty four hours” Rita Repulsa was out of her cell, with alien enhanced powers to do whatever she wanted...Dr. Zordon was racing against time.

 

******

Twenty four hours, Billy had to use his time wisely, he needed to make sure everyone he cared for would be safe. Convincing his mother to visit her sister upstate was a challenge in itself, she needed to do something for herself for a change. Billy couldn't handle trying to protect the city from whatever Rita had in store if she was around. Then there was the matter of Jason. The stupid jock that would put himself in harm's way. As Spider-Man he could hang from the football players roof and tap on the window. He really needed to stop making a habit of this as the sudden noise scared Jason, making the boy jump. 

“Hey” Jason greeted, opening his window, bringing his head out curiously to see the web Billy used to hold himself up. “Oh that is so cool” he reached out and touched the web, curious to how it would feel against his skin. A stupid idea, it was sticky. “What's up Spidey?” That seemed to casual, this all seemed too casual, to have Spider-Man in his room like this. This was  _ Spider-Man.  _ Next to him Jason was just a regular guy, certainly not someone worth taking the time to see.

“Something big is coming” Spider-Man stepped into Jason’s room, he was so worried about his well being that he couldn't take the opportunity to appreciate the fact that he was in  _ Jason Scott’s _ room. “Not physically big like Goldar” Billy started to pace in his room, a habit when he gets nervous, “Like Rita Repulsa has gotten out of prison and she's going to try and kill me. I can handle that but I can't handle her going after you”

Jason blinked in surprise, why did he matter so much to the superhero? “Why would she go after me?”

“Well” Billy had to pause, Rita had been in prison for a year. She didn't know Spider-Man's identity, she didn't know he kissed Jason, she didn't know anything about his private life. “Just in case. I need you to be careful. I need you to walk away if you see that there's an explosion”

The jock had to sit down at the foot of his bed, he was running out of energy watching Spider-Man pace back and forth in his room, “There's going to be a bomb?”

“What?” Billy snapped out of it, he then shook his head and waved the question off. “No, no there won't be a bomb. I don't know. There could be a bomb. I can't confirm or deny the existence of a bomb…” he supposed anything was possible. No, this wasn't the point he was trying to make. “Just don't go near it. You're going to get yourself killed”

Jason sighed, he understood what was happening here, “So you're just here to make sure I don't do anything stupid, I got it thanks” He heard enough of this kind of lecture from his dad.

“Great” Spider-Man didn't notice that Jason seemed to be upset with him. All he heard was that he understood the message, don't do anything stupid. “I'm glad you understand”

“Is that all?” Jason, the powerless human asked. Really he shouldn't have been surprised by Spider-Man's warning. After the destruction caused by Rita a year ago he had every right to be worried. If there was something he could do to help, it didn't matter the odds, he wanted to step up and do the right thing.

Spider-Man looked down to his feet, he supposed that really was all. “I uh, I guess so yeah. So to recap. Don't get yourself hurt again” He clapped his hands together to solidify his point.

Jason stood as well, he was polite enough to at least walk his guest back to the window, “What am I to you? Why are you bothering to go out of your way for me?”

Spider-Man rubbed the back of his neck, “I really like you” Billy had to lie about a lot of things to hide his identity, but he never wanted to be the one to lie about how he felt.

“You don't even know me” Jason didn't get it, up until a few days ago he wasn't even a blip on Spider-Man’s radar. If Zack was right he was more of a bootycall, there was no way of knowing how many stops Spider-Man still had to make. Jason could be one of many, he didn't believe that, but it was possible.

“You're Jason Scott, star quarterback of the Angel Grove Tigers. Your longest pass was for 78 yards for a touchdown against the Beachwood Bulls. Your favorite color is red, you refuse to get mechanical pencils because you press too hard on them” Jason frowned in confusion, how did he know  _ that _ , “You’re not so great at math, but you're getting better at that. You're the kind of guy who steps in when he doesn't have to, who slaps a bully in the face”

Now that was getting too specific. Jason shook his head in disbelief, the voice, he should've been able to connect the dots faster. The superhero standing in front of him had been Billy Cranston this whole time. The boy who took so much time out of his own life to help a struggling jock try to make it through math. Billy, the one who could warm Jason’s heart with a wide smile. Even on his worst days, Billy could make him forget any fight he had with his father.  “Billy...Take your mask off”

Spider-Man did as he was told, reaching to the bottom of the mask to pull it over his head, confirming Jason’s conclusion. Billy Cranston is Spider-Man. He couldn't look Jason in the eye, “I'm sorry it had to go down like this”

Jason ran a hand through his dusty blonde locks, this whole time he had been crushing on a superhero who happened to be his math tutor. Kissing Spider-Man was supposed to be a dream come true, but there was always something missing. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“It's called a secret identity for a reason, I don't want people to know who I am to go after people I care about”

The quarterback sighed, that wasn't what he meant, “Why didn't you tell me you like me?”

“Because you're  _ Jason Scott _ ” Billy explained, as if putting emphasis on his name would answer all of Jason’s questions, “A guy like me never has a shot with a guy like you”

Jason had always hated the spotlight that popularity brought him. He could throw a ball, well, that was it. He wasn't that smart, he wasn't that great of a person and yet the entire town put him up on this pedestal with the contingency of winning. He hated that just his name, and title of quarterback made Billy too afraid to be honest with him about his feelings. No, he was going to put an end to those insecurities, “Billy” When the other boy looked up, Jason continued, “I’m going to kiss you, if that's okay” The quarterback knew him well enough to know his comfort level with physical contact.

Billy frowned in confusion, “Do you only want to kiss me because I'm Spider-Man?”

“I want to kiss you because you're Billy Cranston, the most genuine guy I know” If Billy weren't  _ so  _ innocent Jason could also make a comment on the other boys killer set of abs and body that came with being Spider-Man, but right now it didn't seem right.

That seemed to do it for Billy, he nodded his head to give Jason the permission he needed. Now without a hospital bed or the worry of someone coming in they could really get more out of this kiss. Jason made sure his movements were slow, he didn't want to make sure that Billy was comfortable with what they were doing.

Billy, the naturally curious one, wanted to see what would feel right for him. With Jason steadily holding onto his hips, Billy brought a hand to the side of his partner’s face. Kissing Jason Scott was the best feeling in the world. Billy could confirm that, swinging around main street and climbing up walls didn't compare to the surprisingly soft lips moving in tandem with his own.

Jason pulled away from the kiss, Billy’s hand resting against his chest. The quarterback looked up to Billy, keeping his arms wrapped around him, “Promise me that  _ you _ ’ _ ll  _ be careful”

A sad smile tugged at the corners of Billy’s lips, he wished that was a promise that he could keep. “I'll do my best”

 

*****

The next day Billy skipped school entirely in order to go to Zordon Labs. If he could help Dr. Zordon create the perfect cell for Rita Repulsa than it would be worth the missing school day. That calculus test could wait.

Because Billy’s best friend, Trini, had no one to eat lunch with Jason and Kimberly invited her to join their table outside. Zack came along like he normally did, and when he tried to go for Trini’s food she promptly decked him in the arm. Oh yeah, she could stay.

“So Jase, you're awfully quiet” Zack observed, bringing attention to the quarterback, “And you look exhausted. Did Spider-Man keep you up late last night?” He winked, Kimberly could only glance in Jason’s direction trying to suss out the truth, Trini only looked confused. “Jason here is Spider-Man's bootycall buddy” Trini’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Yeah I know right? Why waste time with him when I exist”

“Shut up Zack” Jason grumbled, trying to pry open a mini carton of chocolate milk, “And will you stop talking so loudly?”

“I'm sorry about them” Kimberly tried to apologize, this wasn't going well for her. She was being nice by inviting Trini to join them...but having her interact with her friends before their first date probably wasn't the best call.

“It's okay” Trini observed the conversation. The identity of Spider-Man always intrigued her, especially after the incident with Goldar. Spider-Man knew her  _ name _ , a rarity in Angel Grove. Now she's catching wind that Spider-Man and Jason were an item? The boy Billy  _ happened  _ to have a crush on? It seemed too coincidental to her.

“Okay so scenario” Zack started, Kimberly wanted to scream, “So I get it, you're only make out buddies. Or at least that's all you've told us. But what if...say you wanna go further, and you wanna suck his dick?...Does he have to get fully naked in order for you to give him a little somethin’ somethin’?”

“Oh my god Zack” Kimberly’s eyes widened, horrified at the question. Why, why didn't she ask Trini to have lunch with her privately? Why did she think exposing her to the boys would be a sound idea?

“I’m honestly curious! That suit doesn't exactly come in pieces. It's like a scuba suit!” Zack tried to defend himself before laughing, holding onto his chest, “but he still has to wear the mask”

“I don't want to talk about it” Jason didn't want Zack to be picturing him in  _ any  _ sort of sexual act. The other boy's eyes widened, his face lit up with excitement, “No,  _ no  _ it didn't happen”

A piercing scream broke up their conversation, something wasn’t right, and when the ground started to shake the students of Angel Grove were all starting to panic. It was just like before. Rita Repulsa was  _ here _ . From the ground monsters started to form, mindless creatures controlled by Rita like puppets. Regular teenagers and faculty were no match for the pure Earthly beings.

“We gotta move!” Jason was the first to step up, grabbing Trini’s hand, she was the closest one to him at the table. He knew how close she was with Billy, Jason needed to keep her safe...he needed to keep all of his friends safe. He ran through the quad as more monsters started to form, trying to pick up and gather as many students as possible...it didn’t look like they were harming anyone but Jason couldn’t risk the fight.

“You don’t need to hold my hand” Trini grumbled, shaking the quarterback off. She along with Zack and Kimberly were able to keep up with Jason, entering the school. With Rita being able to control the Earth it gave them a couple of seconds. “We’re freaking sitting ducks in here”

“C’mon follow me” Zack seemed to have an idea, he motioned for the trio to follow him down one of the hallways. For the amount of time the boy skipped and ditched class, he knew how to avoid security, it couldn’t hurt to follow the rebel. When he opened the double doors to a different wing of the school they were greeted by a group of monsters that appeared to be made of the tile from the school ground. Shit. Rita could control more than dirt now. “Turn back! Turn back!”

It was too late, by the time the group turned around they found themselves surrounded by the monsters. Kimberly was picked off first, Zack tried to help her by attempting to punch the culprit only to injure his hand in the process. In his moment of trying to recover he was also picked up, the monster hoisting him over his shoulder. Jason grabbed Trini’s hand again, it was only the two of them now, this time she didn’t protest at the tug.

“We’re leaving them!?” Trini and Jason both ducked under ground monsters arms as they tried to make a grab for them. The only benefit Trini and Jason had at the moment was that they were dumb and slow.

“They have each other they’ll be okay” Jason used his elbow to break the glass, grabbing the fire extinguisher and tossing it to Trini, preferring the axe for himself. “Just blast us a path” He never wanted to have a hypothetical what would he do in a zombie apocalypse conversation ever again.

“ _ Spider-Man come out come out wherever you are”  _ Rita’s voice spoke through the loudspeakers of the school, followed by a haunting cackle. She had to be in the main office in order to use the PA system. She was  _ here  _ and Spider-Man was off in a different town. “ _ I know you’re here somewhereee” _

Trini used the fire extinguisher as Jason instructed, making them a pathway to get through the monsters. Jason used the axe to push one back, giving them enough space to run forward. “C’mon we’re almost out of here”

If Jason’s plan was to try and run for the front door, then he was really as dumb as he looked. Trini grabbed Jason by the back of his shirt to pull him into the janitor's closet. She shushed the quarterback as he tried to protest. “We’re safer in here” She kept her voice low, grabbing the axe in Jason’s hand and barricading the door.  “What do we do about Kim and Zack?”

“I don’t know” Jason sighed, he rested back, his head in his hands. “She’s holding us all as hostages to try to lure Spider-Man out” It wasn’t a secret that Spider-Man was young, if he was an adult he wouldn’t be wasting time at Angel Grove. “Except Spider-Man isn’t here...we’re screwed”

“ _ Oh, come now, do I have to put on a show? Start killing them off? You can’t hide from me.” _

“You don’t think she’s serious do you?” Trini glanced over to the quarterback, unable to hide the fear etched on her face.

“I don’t know” Jason pressed his ear against the wooden door, “I wouldn’t put it past her” He couldn’t hear the ground golems outside anymore. They must have gathered everyone else in the school, or at least enough people to make a statement. “Send Billy an SOS text, let him know what’s going on”

Trini grabbed her phone from her back pocket, in the middle of sending out her text she noticed that Jason was standing up. “What the hell are you doing?” She hissed as Jason pulled out the axe keeping the door closed.

“Something stupid” Jason looked back to the girl sitting on the floor, “Stay here” He grabbed a mop from the corner of the enclosed space, “Use this to barricade the door behind me. You need to stay safe” With the axe in tow he left the janitor’s closet. If Rita had to gather a large group of students, there was only one place that she could really take them all...the gym.

Jason gripped onto the axe tightly in his hands, he couldn’t sit idly by as a maniac took over their school. He hoped Billy would understand, he hoped his father would understand if something bad happened to him. Going through the front doors of the gymnasium would bring too much attention, he instead decided that his best course of action would be through the boys locker room. Jason peered out of the open entryway, Rita had left the main office to put on a show. Her mindless minions each holding someone tightly in their grasp. This was  _ not  _ good.

“If one if you really is Spider-Man you’re really letting everyone down. What will it take?” The lanky woman stalked the open pathway, oh it felt so wonderful to be out of prison, the one to have all of the power. With the green power coin returned to her golden scepter she felt unstoppable. “I know let’s start with the killings” Using her scepter she tapped each terrified students head as she passed, “Eenie, meanie, miney…..cheerleader” Rita was sent into a laughing fit when Kimberly tried to struggle against the clay monster, “Oh she’s got spirit! Yes I love it” She tightly gripped onto Kimberly’s jaw, “So pretty, you’ll do just fine”

Jason was good at  _ one  _ thing in his high school career and that was throwing a damn football. He needed to grab Rita’s attention, he couldn’t let her hurt Kimberly or Zack or anyone else in this school. It wasn’t quite a football but it would have to do, with the flick of his wrist he threw the axe so well that it landed in the wood by Rita’s feet. “Leave her alone”

“Oh Mr. Big man on campus” She slowly started to stalk up to the boy, snapping her fingers two more creatures popped out of the ground covered in the wood of the gym floor. Each one grabbed Jason by an arm, “Wants to be a hero. Commendable, but not quite who I was looking for”

“Take  _ me _ ” Jason looked past Rita to a downtrodden Kimberly, shaking her head at his boneheaded gesture, “You don’t need to hurt anyone else”

Rita stepped closer to him, tapping her chin in mock thought as she looked to the lights above, “But I have so much fun doing it” She watched in glee as her monsters started twisting Jason’s arms, making the quarterback drop to his knees. Oh how she missed inflicting pain. “Not so tough now are you mister hero”

The front doors to the gymnasium opened and in stalked Trini, her cell phone tightly in her hand, “What if I can get you into direct contact with Spider-Man?” Jason’s eyes widened, she had one job, and that was to stay out of harm's way. Billy was so not going to be happy with this.

“Are there any other teenagers that want to pop out of nowhere?” Rita sighed dramatically, “Come here little girl, give me the phone” She motioned for Trini to walk over to her, “Step lively now”

When Trini got close enough to hand over the phone, Rita wrapped an arm tightly around her neck to pull Trini into her body. “Is this the Spider-Man?” When she heard the voice on the other line she recognized it instantly. “I have your little girlfriend here. Oh, and an entire school full of innocents just waiting to be picked off one by one” She only held onto Trini tighter as the tiny teenager tried to push her away. “But let’s make a little deal. I’ll let go of these...ants and you’ll meet me where the dead ships live. Tonight 11pm, come  _ alone _ ” She paused, “And just to insure that you’ll come. I’m keeping  _ two  _ of them. Your precious girlfriend and the golden boy of Angel Grove. You can’t afford to be late”

 

**********************

This was Billy's worst nightmare. His arch enemy had his best friend and the boy he had developed feelings over. He couldn't do a damn thing about the hostage situation. Dr. Zordon insisted that it was better off if he  _ wasn't  _ there to try and stop her. There were far too many people at risk. A challenge meant a controlled setting. What was important was finishing the yellow powercoin cell, and with the two genius minds working at it together they were able to accomplish their task. Jason and Trini’s gesture wouldn't be going unnoticed.

Dr. Zordon offered Billy his gun, powered by the red powercoin as a backup. Billy saw what happened to Goldar; that gun obliterated the giant gold goliath, he could never use that sort of power against another human being. No matter how twisted they’ve become.

Billy suited up, he felt like a sheriff going in for the final showdown at high noon. Dr. Zordon gave him a cube for safe keeping. With the press of a button it would activate the containment cell, all he would need is to throw it at his target and her powers would be dampened.

Not one to arrive late to an important date, Spider-Man made sure to arrive at the docks at 10:45, fifteen minutes before Rita’s time. He stealthily snuck into the old building to see if he could gain any sort of advantage, or at least to scope out his surroundings.

Jason and Trini were chained together, hanging upside down from the roof. If they fell from that height their necks would be paying the price. Billy couldn't make out what the two were even talking about, probably trying to keep one another calm. Spider-Man was on his way and he wasn't going to let them down. Literally. They could die.

“Tick tock Spider-Man” Rita sat on one of the crates, sending a blast of green energy at the chain holding her two victims. Not one strong enough to knock them down, but it gave them a nice swing. Trini had to clench her eyes shut, Jason doing his best to try to take her hand and calm her down.

“You're not going to win this” Jason seemed to be dealing with this hostage situation too well. This was something that Billy did  _ not _ want to make a habit of.

“We’ll see about that” Rita sighed, glancing down as if she had a watch to check the time. “Let's play a game while we wait. It's called which one of you should I kill first?” When the pair of humans were silent she shot another blast at their chain to make it swing harder. “This is an audience participation question!”

“Kill me” Jason volunteered, if he could do one thing right it would be making sure Trini walked away from this situation alive. Billy could find someone else to kiss, but he wouldn't be able to find another friend like Trini. “Don't hurt her”

“Oh how sweet. Let the girl live” Rita tilted her head, a sickening laughter escaping her chest, “And people say chivalry is dead”

He wasn't going to waste anymore time. Spider-Man jumped up on the tallest crate, he needed some high ground, and used his web to try and grab the scepter from her hand. “Not tonight Rita. We’re going to end this”

Billy tried to tug the scepter away from her but Rita kept a firm grasp on it. It wasn't going to be that easy, she pulled the scepter with her strength, bringing Spider-Man down to the ground with a loud thud. “Look who decided to drop in” while he was on the ground she tried to stomp on him, but he quickly rolled out of the way and got to his feet.

He needed to get Jason and Trini to safety, he didn't know how much longer they could last hanging upside down like that. Rita started to rapidly shoot green orbs of energy from the power coin, Billy having to go on the defensive and use his reflexes to bend back and dodge each blast.

Needing more leverage he quickly shot a web to the ceiling of the building so he could swing out of the way of the orb assault. He only had one chance at getting her into the cell, he had to get the right moment.

As he swung around the building he used his web to pick up a large wooden crate. Using that to swing at her as a distraction. She broke it with ease swinging her scepter at it, exactly what he wanted. He was able to land on his feet and get a good punch in, right for the head, making the crazed woman get knocked to the ground. The coin popping out of the scepter.

This might not be as hard as he thought. If Billy got the powercoin away from her it would give him the advantage. Not wanting to waste another second he shot a web at the coin, he wouldn't come directly into contact with it if it was covered in his web. Rita foresaw the move. Instead of going for the coin, she made the move for Spider-Man, lifting her leg up and sending a powerful kick to his chest to knock him back.

The web was already on the way back to him, Rita intercepted by grabbing the coin. She used her sharpened razor nails to cut through the web. “You're not taking this from me” now she was  _ pissed _ . She almost lost her source of ultimate power too easily. The scepter gave her an opening a weak spot. Not anymore.

Rita pressed the green power coin into her bare chest letting the alien mineral fuse with her skin. Her scream of pain echoed through the building. This was not good. As Spider-Man tried to come in for another punch, she grabbed onto his wrist and flipped him onto his back with too much ease. “You're done Spider-Man. I've  _ won _ ”

The cube holding the yellow powercoins energy popped out of its hiding place. Rita didn't waste anytime, “Did Zordon give you a new toy?” The device wasn't active, it wouldn’t turn on if someone didn't press the button. Billy used his web to snag it before the woman was able to stomp on it. That was too damn close. “He’ll get his next”

“I'm going to stop you” Spider-Man was out matched by Rita Repulsa, he knew that, but that wasn't going to stop him from giving his all. Power, pure strength wouldn't be enough. He might not be able to overpower her, but he could outsmart her.

“Is that so?” Rita did have something over the Spider-Man, literally, the pair of teenagers were hanging from the ceiling. With a wave of her hand she used her enhanced abilities to cut the chain keeping the pair in the air.

She cackled as Spider-Man quickly had to move. He shot a web to the ceiling so he could get a better vantage to shoot a second web to pull them back up. It gave Rita the opportunity to summon the scepter back to her hand.

“I've got you it's okay” Billy slowly lowered them to the ground. He used his super strength to break the chains apart. They were free, he could breathe a little easier. “Now get out of here”

“No way” Jason shook his head, “Fighting her one on one is going to get you killed” He wasn't going to speak for Trini, but there was no way he would leave Billy alone with this witch. Trini held onto her head and nodded in agreement with Jason. She still needed a couple of moments to recuperate.

Spider-Man wasn't sure if this would be a good plan, but she wouldn't expect regular humans to have the courage to fight. He had to outsmart her and this could be the way to do it. Billy handed Jason the cube, he trusted that the quarterback would throw it with the accuracy he needed. “We only have one shot. Press this button and throw” he instructed, “Stay hidden, stay safe”

“I'll distract” Trini knew Rita needed to see at least  _ one  _ of them try to make an escape. They took too much time talking. Trini nodded to the two boys, assuring them that she knew what she was doing. She turned on her heel and started to run toward the back door.

Rita, one to play dirty, tried to send a beam of green energy directly from the powercoin in her chest. Billy used his web to grab ahold of a wooden crate to take the brunt of the hit. By the time it sliced through the wood, Trini had already gotten out of its way and out of the building. She was safe for now.

Spider-Man knew he couldn't keep using the crates around. That would be Jason’s best hiding place. Now all he needed to do was divert Rita's attention the best way he knew how. As Spider-Man his biggest advantage was his spider sense and his quickness to dodge mostly any hit that came at him. No matter how many energy orbs or what crates she used to try to trip him up he would bend and contort his body to evade. “I can go all night Repulsa!”

Rita was only growing more frustrated with the Spider-Man. If she didn't want him dead before she definitely wanted him dead now. He was mocking her, something that she would  _ not  _ stand for. All she needed was one good hit, she needed to trip him up. With Spider-Man dodging literally everything she had to throw at him, she started to specifically shoot things his way in order to fall into a comfortable rhythm. The energy of the powercoin flowed through her body. If she could telekinetically move objects there was nothing stopping her from taking control of something on his body, that lovely suit would do the trick. With the flick of her wrist she flipped Spider-Man upside down and made him crash into the wooden floor. She wasn’t one to play fair anymore. “How would you like to be my little puppet?” She created one of her mindless drones made of the plywood of the building to grab him while he was down. “You could be  _ just  _ like my precious Putty” Billy used his super strength to break through the wooden monsters arms that were holding him back, only for Rita to pull the same telekinetic trick, to knock him back on the ground. Oh she was having too much fun.

“Now” She pulled the scepter up off of the ground and admired how sharp the edge was, perfect for stabbing, “I’m going to kill you” Since she was in a sharing mood, “And then I’m going to kill Zordon and smash his stupid little computer” Her hand ran along the top of the scepter. Jason couldn’t do a damn thing, if he threw the cube now Billy could be trapped inside the cell with her. She pressed her foot into Spider-Man’s chest, “And then you’ll watch as I make the city burn” Rita narrowed her eyes, that wasn’t right, “You won’t be watching it, you’ll be dead. You know a year in prison can make a person lose her marbles” She laughed, at least she thought she was hilarious. “Any last word Spider-Boy?”

Spider-Man took in a deep breath, he didn’t think he’d be going out like this, “Zordon will stop you”

Rita rolled her eyes at his sentiment, “What a waste of breath, I gave you such a nice opportunity out of the kindness of my heart” She then rose her scepter, getting herself ready for the killing blow. She was going to squash this bug once and for all.

“Not today bitch” Now those would’ve been better final words. Rita whipped her head to the source of the voice, Trini stood at the open doors in the front. While she was out she had found a flare gun, she must have stolen it from one of the neighboring boats. It would have to do the trick. She fired the gun, aiming it directly for the target on Rita’s chest. The powercoin.

The brightness of the flare was too much, it gave Billy an opportunity to flip back onto his feet and away. The powercoin was cracked, due to the sudden heat of the flare, the alien energy was unstable now. His eyes widened behind his mask, with that much unstable energy it could potentially blow. “Jason now!”

Jason popped up from his hiding place, pressing the button before throwing an award winning throw. The cube hit the ground perfectly by Rita’s feet. The yellow powercoin activating the cell of a prison just in time. Trini and Jason both rushed to Spider-Man’s side, watching in horror as the energy from the coin in her chest became too much. A green energy explosion occurred in the yellow cube, the power of the yellow coin absorbing the entire brunt of it. Once the green mist settled all that was left of Rita Repulsa was a shattered powercoin.

“....Did we just kill that lady?” Trini ran a hand through her hair, she was the one that pulled the trigger on the flare gun responsible.

Spider-Man draped an arm around her shoulders, his other arm around Jason’s waist. “...I think we need to call Dr. Zordon” Trini nodded numbly, still in shock over the ordeal. “He’ll know what to do”

Jason let out a breath, “...At least we can say it’s over…”

 

********

Angel Grove high understandably cancelled classes for the next week, after Rita’s attack everyone needed that break. Dr. Zordon was able to destroy the remnants of the green power coin, this world couldn’t afford another Rita Repulsa. As for Spider-Man he had been making regular appearances in Angel Grove, doing whatever he could to help the small town recover from Goldar’s attack. Things were slowly getting back to normal.

On the first day back to school Jason approached Billy at his locker, sporting a red t-shirt with a black spider printed on it. “Hey Billy”

Billy smiled fondly at the shirt Jason decided to wear, his number one fan. With the destruction of Rita, Billy spent most of his time at Zordon Labs, it wasn't like he was avoiding Jason...no that was exactly what he was doing. “Jason hi” he couldn't avoid this forever, “We should talk”

“You haven't been returning my calls” Jason and Billy started to head to the courtyard, with all of the land destruction that was done they would be able to have some privacy, “I know you've been avoiding me, I just want to know if you're okay”

“I'm sorry” Billy glanced around, making sure they were alone. They were seriously going to need to come up with some code names if they wanted to keep his identity under wraps. “I'm sorry that you got involved, you were held hostage, I'm sorry she ever hurt you” he had so much on his mind that it all just came out, “Being close to me is what's going to get you killed and I can't...I can't live with myself if that happens so” he motioned between them, “We can’t keep kissing”

Jason shook his head, he wasn't going to let whatever they have end, “Look. Rita was scary, but she's gone now...we worked as a  _ team  _ remember? I know you're afraid for me, but I'm always going to be afraid for you. We could die tomorrow, so, why hold ourselves back?” he tilted his head to the side, “I don't want to live in fear, I want to live to the fullest. We can do this together” He wanted to reach out and touch the other boy, sighing as he remembered that it could make him uncomfortable.

Billy wasn’t so sure, they were lucky to get past Rita Repulsa, “I’m going to start training with Dr. Zordon” He bit his lip, “He thinks I have a real shot to be as good as the Avengers” He didn’t want to reject Jason, not when he could finally have everything he wanted, but the cost was so high. “I’m not worth the risk”

“Why don’t you let me decide that?” Jason wasn’t going to go anywhere, “Because I think we should keep kissing, I’ll even do you one better” He tilted his head enough to get Billy to look at him directly in the eyes, “I want to ask you,  _ Billy Cranston _ , out on a date”

Billy stared at the quarterback in front of him, did he really hear him right? “...You’re really stubborn Jason Scott” He constantly told him not to get in danger, the first thing the quarterback does is to try and defend those who couldn’t defend themselves. Now Billy laid out the groundwork, he could be an  _ Avenger  _ one day and Jason didn’t even blink. He didn’t even hesitate. “Has anyone told you that?”

“That wasn’t a no” Now Jason was flashing his million dollar smile, “I wanna do this right”

God it was so hard to resist his charms, maybe he could give in a little...maybe Jason Scott was worth the risk, “Only if you wear that shirt” Jason looked down to the Spider-Man shirt he was sporting, “I like you in red”

“I’ll keep that in mind” Jason ran his fingers through his hair, “Call it a date?”  
  
Billy took the initiative and leaned over to kiss Jason’s lips, “I’ll swing by at 7 and pick you up” Jason tilted his head back, having to process what Billy said, was that a pun? Billy pulled Jason in by the bottom of his shirt to kiss him again. This was all Billy ever wanted, the guy he had feelings for could see  _ him,  _ Billy, for more than just being Spider-Man. Rita Repulsa, the one villain that has haunted him was finally out of the picture. Dr. Zordon took him under his wing, he was going to be the best he could be. Hell even, Trini wound up with a girlfriend in Kimberly. She was wrong this whole time...people like them really did have a chance with the jock and the prep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
